La Orden Dorada Secreta
by TsukihimePrincess
Summary: han pasado 2 años, pero ya no todo es como lo era antes, y se avecina una nueva guerra, solo que Athena no tiene a sus Santos mas poderosos para ayudarla en esta batalla por lo que tendra que llamar a una orden igual de poderosa pero que siempre se mantiene oculta, la orden dorada secreta


Prólogo

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenece, solo me pertenece la historia

-nnn-personaje hablando

-(nnn)-personaje pensando

-**MMM-**personaje gritando

-_nnn- _conversación vía cosmos

2 años, 2 años habían pasado desde la última y más feroz guerra santa, guerra en la cual sus 12 Santos Dorados se habían sacrificado así mismos para derribar el Muro de los Lamentos juntando su cosmos elevado al máximo y poniéndolo en la flecha del Santo Dorado Aioros de Sagitario, esa flecha derribo el Muro que parecía infranqueable, pero al costo de la vida de la Orden Dorada, la orden más poderosa de los Santos de Athena, y ahora se encontraban sus almas atrapadas en un monolito en cual estaba bañado por la sangre de hermana Artemisa diosa de la Luna y de la Cacería por lo cual NO podía ayudarlos ni traerlos de vuelta.

Claro que tenía a sus siempre leales amigos los Santos Divinos de Bronce, quienes también habían sido llamados por las Armaduras Doradas como sus sucesores, pero para ellos a pesar de ser un gran honor, no era lo mismo, y en algunos casos se sentían usurpadores, pero las armaduras les habían elegido por lo que desempeñaban 2 roles, el primero con las armaduras que siempre les acompañaron y el segundo con las armaduras doradas: Ikki de Fénix también conocido en ocasiones como Ikki de Leo, Shun de Andrómeda conocido también como Shun de Virgo, Shiryu de Dragón o Shiryu de Libra, Seiya de Pegaso quién en las ocasiones más drásticas se le conocía como Seiya de Sagitario y por último Hyoga de Cisne quién al igual que Shiryu heredó la armadura de su maestro y era conocido en ocasiones como Hyoga de Acuario.

Kiki tampoco se quedaba atrás, el pequeño lemuriano siguió ejerciendo las enseñanzas de su maestro sobre el cosmos y no solo perfecciono las técnicas de Aries sino que creo nuevas a tal punto que a sus escasos 10 años ya era reconocido por la armadura de Aries como su portador, por lo cual en ocasiones de suma importancia era conocido como Kiki Santo Dorado de Aries, aunque no le hacía gracia que se refirieran así a él, no le quedaba de otra que aceptarlo al igual que sus amigos de bronce, quienes no habían estado holgazaneando, cada uno de ellos tomo un aprendiz para enseñarle todas sus técnicas y las bases del cosmos para poder así restablecer un poco la Orden de los Santos de Athena

Shiryu se encargó de entrenar al nuevo Santo de Perseo, un joven de 15 años de nombre Alex, de procedencia italiana, de cabello rojo hasta los hombros y ojos verdes, piel un tanto bronceada; Hyoga se encargó de entrenar al nuevo Santo de Cristal un joven austriaco, albino de ojos azules y piel blanca de nombre Iván; pero los que más sorprendieron fueron Ikki, Seiya y Shun, Ikki tomo por aprendiz a un joven español de nombre Fernando, bajo su tutela obtuvo la armadura de Orión, el joven de 14 años poseía ojos y cabello negro corto el cual tenía unos reflejos verdosos y piel broceada, Seiya sorprendió a sus hermanos entrenado a los Santos de Flecha un joven de 14 años, mexicano, de piel morena, cabello rubio y largo y ojos azules de nombre Christopher y al de Lacerta un joven de 14 años, también mexicano, de piel blanca, cabello castaño y ojos azules de nombre Miguel y Shun entreno al Santo de Pavo Real quien tenía 16 años, ojos y cabellos amarillos, piel blanca y de nombre Naudi quien venía de la India, al Santo de Coma Berenice un joven también hindú, de cabello largo castaño oscuro, ojos marrones y piel blanca de nombre Edén y al Santo de Cefeo un joven de no más de 17 años, árabe, de cabello negro largo y ojos del mismo color y piel bronceada de nombre James.

Luego de esto aparecieron algunas amazonas que se habían ocultado durante el gobierno de Ares: la amazona de Corona Boreal una joven de 25 años llamada Guadalupe de México, piel bronceada, cabellos rojos hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos marrones, la amazona de Corona Austral quién tenía 26 años de nombre Samanta era Española con cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos verdes y Shira de Vulpécula una joven hindú de 27 años, cabellos rubios, de tez blanca y ojos color miel

Esto tranquilizaba un poco a Saori Kido la actual Athena, quién supo desde un principio que al derrotar al señor del Inframundo Hades y volver a sellarlo junto con sus 108 espectros, se debilitaría también las puertas de Tártaro, lugar donde se encuentran encerrados los Titanes quienes estaban más que dispuestos a aprovechar la oportunidad cuando el sello se rompiera por completo para atacar la Tierra y destruirla junto con el Olimpo, con esto si los Titanes decidían atacar la Tierra por lo menos no estaría completamente sola y podría hacerles frente, pero no era suficiente por lo que se había visto en la necesidad de buscar ayuda, pero los dioses se negaron a escucharla y estuvo a punto de ser desterrada del Olimpo, por lo que decidió hacer o mejor dicho convocar a ciertas personas que siempre estaban al pendiente de lo que ocurría, una Orden distinta más no por eso menos antigua, pero si secreta, ni siquiera el Patriarca sabia de la existencia de esta Orden, eran la Élite Dorada de las Amazonas: Amazonas Doradas, cada una resguardada por una constelación zodiacal y con las mismas habilidades y fuerza de los Caballeros Dorados, era hora de que ellas volvieran al campo de batalla.

Mientras todo esto ocurría en el Santuario en distintas partes del mundo 13 chicas estaban trabajando arduamente, pero estando siempre consientes de las distintas variaciones del cosmos que pudiese haber a su alrededor, pero más importante estaban esperando el llamado de Athena para integrarse de nuevo al campo de batalla.

Continuará…


End file.
